


Post-Breaking Dawn

by Fandomloveee



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Saga, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Cullen/Edward Cullen, Bella and Edward - Freeform, Breaking Dawn, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan - Freeform, Edward and bella - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by the Twilight Series, Lemon, Lemons, Love, Midnight sun inspiration, One Shot, Post-Breaking Dawn, Sexual Content, Twilight Baseball, Twilight series - Freeform, Vampire Bella Swan, bella/edward - Freeform, eclipse - Freeform, new moon, twilight - Freeform, twilight saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomloveee/pseuds/Fandomloveee
Summary: This long one-shot is set a few weeks after the battle in breaking dawn, when Edward travels with the Cullens and is the first time he is apart from Bella. Bella isn’t handling the distant well, but their reunion provides fluff and lemons! BASEBALL, past book memory mentions, and more included!! LEMONS/FLUFF! I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Edward Cullen & Renesmee Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Renesmee Cullen & Bella Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Post-Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the characters, they are property of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga.*

I thought days without Edward were long as a human, but being a vampire, they were much longer. The days provided some distraction, as I would bring Renesmee to Charlie’s, or hangout with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. But at night when everyone turned to their nightly rituals – me bringing Renesmee home and reading her to sleep, Alice and Jasper escaping to the study, and Emmett and Rosalie… were hard to ignore thanks to my enhanced hearing ability. Occasionally Alice would come over during the night, to update me on anything she saw, and force me to watch a chick flick with her. As much as I told her I hated it, part of me was glad she was there to distract me from the aching hole in my heart that seemed to grow each day he was gone. They left only 5 days ago, but each second felt like an hour. We had never gone this long without seeing each other, except for when he left me… and although I know this is different, the pain and fear of him never returning was still present.  
Edward, Carlisle and Esme went to visit Nahuel and the Tacuna tribes to learn more about hybrid vampires, in order to get all of the information we possibly can to care for Renesmee as she grows. Originally Carlisle and Esme were just going to travel together, but Carlisle had asked Edward to join in case they would not get all the information they would need verbally from them. Carlisle hated asking him to do it, Edward had told me he heard it in his thoughts, but we both knew it was for the benefit of Renesmee as we need to understand as much as possible about her kind. Will she be able to have kids of her own? Will her vampire tendencies grow over time? And about a thousand more questions we all wanted answers too. So, just in case they do not trust Carlisle enough to tell him everything, Edward will be there to hear the truth in their minds. We knew it was too risky to travel as a family, if anyone else saw Renesmee and provoked the Volturi again, I am not sure we would be as lucky this time – so we stayed home. They call when they can, the reception isn’t great where they’re at, and Alice says she sees nothing going wrong on their trip. But despite these things, the emptiness doesn’t evade me. During the day it aches less, but there are still moments that I reminded it’s there – when Renesmee paints a beautiful picture and I wish Edward were here to see it, or reaching for his hand instinctively and letting it fall into the air as I realize he’s not there. We’re like magnets, the farther you pull them away, the less power they have on their own, but when they’re near each other, the electric charge pulling us together could power the sun.  
This is when Jasper would step in with his ability to forcefully make me feel better, making it easier to go on throughout the day, along with Emmett’s competitions to see who can jump the farthest or crush boulders the fastest. I won them all. But at night, the aching was impossible to ignore, as were Emmett and Rosalie. It was 3:45 am, and they seemed to be settling down. I tried to drown out the noise by reading one of my favourite books, but I couldn’t help but think about me and Edward – specifically, our nights together. It was tricky with Renesmee sleeping just a few rooms over, and we don’t exactly keep it quiet, but we make it work. Sometimes, forcing ourselves to keep our moans and growls inside only drives us crazier, increasing the pleasure. As I reflected on those nights in painfully slow detail, it dawned upon me that not only was I missing him emotionally, but also physically. My body needed and yearned for him. I was so sexually frustrated that I couldn’t bear it anymore. I bolted up from the couch and went to the bathroom to run water for a bath. While the tub was filling, I went to Renesmee’s room to check on her even though I could tell from her heartbeat that she was in a deep sleep. I peeked my head through the half-closed door and stared at my beautiful daughter, whose curls were spread across her pillow, her cheeks full and lightly red, and a smile on her face. Sometimes I couldn’t believe this was all real, it was too perfect. I closed her door a bit more and went back to the bathroom to release some of this frustration. I quickly undressed, lit some candles and let myself sink into the warmth of the tub. As I settled, my mind wandered back to my long and uninterrupted nights with Edward. The ache in my heart seemed to move all the way down to my stomach. I felt awkward, never having done this before since I never felt the need to before Edward and now we provided that release for each other. I slowly dipped my hand under the water and to my groin, inserting two fingers as far as I could. I let out a small gasp, relieved to feel some pressure release from my body. I started moving them in and out slowly, rocking my body against them as I thought about the time I rode Edward’s face for the first time. I sped up my rhythm, feeling myself getting closer, and used my other hand to play with my nub. I thought about Edward’s tongue doing it instead of myself, sucking my nub while thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I was so close. Following the memory to its end, I thought of what made me orgasm when we actually did this – Edward and I locking eyes as he continued to suck and thrust – and I felt all of the pent-up frustration leave my body in one big moan. I let out a few shaky breaths, as if I needed too, as I came down from it. It wasn’t as good as the real thing, but it’ll do until he returns home much later today. Another realization dawned upon me, I have no idea why I never did this as a human when Edward and I weren’t physical yet, I could have released a lot of stress.  
I drained the tub, dressed and went to Renesmee’s room to cuddle her until she wakes up in about 3 hours. I carefully slid next to her, not wanting to wake her up. She had a hard time falling asleep, she misses Edward too. I tried to tire her out as much as I could today by having her practice baseball with her aunts and uncles. Alice saw a storm coming in two days and wanted us to all play together now that I wasn’t so fragile, even though I was uncoordinated in my human life, being a vampire, I have skills better than a professional. If only Charlie could come watch, he would be so happy to see me playing his favourite game in the world, and Renesmee too, she has him wrapped around her fingers like everyone else. She was amazing today, hitting all of Alice’s fast and curve balls, sometimes beating Jasper to the base and catching every ball in the outfield like her dad with some help from Rosalie, she may be advanced but she is not as strong nor as fast as us. I tilted my head down and kissed her head lightly, and I felt her stir, then move her head to look at me with eyes that used to be my own.  
“I’m sorry baby, did I wake you?”  
She didn’t answer, she just stared at me cautiously, then said “Mom are you ok? You seem really sad”  
I shook my head, ignoring her inquisition so as not to worry her. Then she put her hand on my cheek and images of me looking drained, quiet and still shuffled through her memory. I knew I felt lifeless without Edward, but I didn’t notice the physical effects it had on me. I pulled her close and whispered “I’m sorry you have to see me like this, I just really miss your dad” as I stroked a piece of hair behind her ear. She put her hand to my cheek again and this time images of Edward and I shuffled by. Images of us holding hands while I read a book on the couch and he sings my lullaby to try and distract me, me watching Edward with adoration as he plays the piano with her, us laughing as we return from hunting, and lastly Edward and I dancing in the living room, our eyes locked on one another full of love. I thought back to that night, it was a few nights after the battle and everything was finally quiet around here. Edward had played the song from when we slow danced at prom, and before I could object he had me pressed against his body, my toes on top of his and was moving us to the music. I told him that even though I was a vampire, that it was best if he kept me on his toes, because I still wouldn’t know how to dance. He told me that he just wanted me closer to him, and I pushed my shield back to show him my human memory of prom – how serious I was about being with him forever, how my body felt like it was radiating with electricity from being so close to him, how much I never wanted him to let go – and this is what caused the intense exchange between us that she saw, Edward in my head and heart, and me reeling over the emotions brought from the memory. If I could cry I would be. I kissed her hand, “thank you for showing me that, now get some sleep, he’ll be home in just a couple of hours now.” Her eyes lit up, and she smiled so big I could see her gums, then snuggled onto my stomach and fell back asleep after a few minutes. 

It was 2 o’clock, Edward, Carlisle and Esme would be home any minute now. They had called earlier this morning to tell us about their findings in South America with Nahuel, and I wondered why they didn’t wait until they got home. Alice knew what I was thinking, as if she could read minds, and said that Edward doesn’t plan to sit around all night explaining it to everyone, so he wanted to get it out of the way now. I was confused at what she meant, then she raised her eyebrows and winked, and I instantly knew what he meant. He must be feeling the same way I do, depleted and aching, so not wanting to put any more time or space between us, he cleared any interruptions that might arise. Before Alice left to tell everyone what they found out, she said “You’re in for a busy afternoon, evening and night. Have fun!” and ran off before I could fully feel the embarrassment yet excitement that those words gave me. When Edward called, he and Carlisle told us everything they learned, for example, the more she uses her vampire abilities before she matures, the stronger they will become. Nahuel said that the more he tried to be human, he found he would be weaker and slower than usual – still at a vampire level but less than normal - and another hybrid from the tribe experienced the same thing as they aged closer to maturity. The other hybrid was Malia, and this finding brought me the most joy, because she was 500 years old, but still looked 18, meaning Renesmee really would be here forever with us. Malia was timid Edward said, she did not say much but he was able to glean information from her mind, specifically how terrified she was when Jasper and Alice asked her to be a witness against the Volturi. It would have been nice to have two hybrids present, to strengthen our case about Renesmee not being a threat, but we all made it out alive so it doesn’t matter now anyways.  
I could hear the Volvo now, and my stomach knotted with anticipation. Renesmee was learning Spanish with Jasper, and became instantly distracted when she heard the car pulling into the garage. She jumped off of her chair at the dining table, and bolted to the garage. I gave her a few seconds head start, then headed there too. I stopped to hug Carlisle and Esme on their way into the house, and continued to the garage. I got there in time to hear her swinging around in Edward’s arms, and I imagined their smiles as I waited to the side of the garage door out of sight, not wanting to interrupt their moment. They both knew I was there, but I don’t think I could control my instincts if I got any closer. I wanted to wrap my entire body around his, putting two halves back together in harmony as one.  
“I missed you too, so much,” I heard him say before kissing her on the top of her head.He must’ve read her mind because I didn’t hear her say anything. I would always be in awe of their mental bond.  
“Now show me what you’ve been up to” he asked with curiosity. I wondered what she showed him, what days were more memorable than others for her, and when I heard them both laughing, I knew she showed him the moment when Rosalie struck Emmett out during practice and Jasper threw him into a tree for costing them an out, all playfully of course. A minute went by and I didn’t hear anything, and I wondered again what she was showing him.  
“I’ve missed her too, a lot,” he said sounding strain. They were silent for another minute, and then I heard Renesmee say “That one made her smile, but also sad I think.” It took me a moment but it must have been when she showed me the memory of us dancing together last night. It did make me happy, and sad too because of the desperation I felt to have him back home. We never do well apart.  
“Your mom and I are going to go hunt for a few hours-” but before he could even finish, she replied “I’m going to work on my swing with Alice for the big game tomorrow, so I’ll see you guys later?”  
I heard him set her back on the ground, and say “of course, and don’t stress about the game. Alice already sees you winning.” They both laughed, and then Renesmee was waving as she ran past me back into the house to search for Alice who would see her coming.  
In one instant I was suddenly inside the garage and being embraced by a force that would have snapped me in half if I were human. His lips came crushing down onto mine as I dug my nails into his back and hair to pull him closer to me. I parted my lips open, and he took the invitation fiercely, exploring my mouth with his tongue. He pulled back too soon for my liking, “we are never doing that again” he said hoarsely. I didn’t want to think about our time a part anymore, I wanted to savour this moment of being reunited. I nodded, and jumped onto him, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, and my hands cradled his neck. I leaned towards his neck, planted a soft kiss, and then trailed my tongue along it, up and down again. I heard him suck in a breath as he gripped my ass, “Bella, if you continue I don’t think we’re going to make it back to our house.” Good. I want him now, in the garage. I pushed back my shield, and pictures of all the possibilities in this garage passed through my mind - on the floor, hood of the car, wall. Edward looked at me with dark eyes, a hunger overtaking them for me, and the desire to be connected as one. In a second, I was being slammed into the wall, and I could feel the dent my back put into it. I gripped my legs around his waist even tighter, and I was glad I chose my outfit accordingly. I wore a black mini skirt, no underwear, and a royal blue blouse with a bra to match, so I lifted the skirt a little higher, and rubbed my already wet groin against his, and his mouth dropped when he realized I wasn’t wearing any panties. I felt him harden through his jeans. I ripped his shirt off as he started to kiss my neck, tearing it in the process, as he did the same with mine, pausing to admire my bra – it was his favourite color, and doing away with that as well. Then he continued his trail down my neck, onto my collarbones, and finally reaching my breast. He took my nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking as he used his other hand to play with my right breast. I dug my fingers into his back, and let out a growl.  
“Quiet my love, or everyone will hear us, we’ll make this quick and take our time when we get to the house, I promise” he whispered into my ear, as he continued to tease my nipple with his hand. I let out a gasp, and he suddenly lifted me so that my legs were resting on his shoulders, my back still against the wall. I did not expect this, Edward was never this aggressive. He pulled my groin closer to his face, and his tongue went right to my nub, roughly sucking and licking between my folds. I quickly put my hand over my mouth, because I knew I was not going to last much longer. My body felt like it could combust at any moment, and my legs started to shake. He then shoved two fingers inside me and he sucked my nub, and that was my undoing. Edward let me ride out my orgasm as he continued his motions, then when it ended he gently put me on the ground, and my legs still felt shaky, although I know they were actually like steel poles. He kissed me passionately, slowing down our pace, but that was not my intention. I pushed him onto the hood of the car a little harder that I meant, and I heard the cracking of the hood as his back hit it. I’m just happy it was Edward’s car and not Rosalie’s, it would be too awkward explaining what happened, but they probably heard that anyways. I could care less right now. I climbed on top of him slowly, and kissed him lovingly for a few moments, letting him feel how much he was missed. I started to trail my kisses down his body, over his chest, licking his nipple as I passed it, and I heard him stiffen a growl. I followed down his body with kisses, right up to his treasure trail, then looked him in the eyes as I slid down his jeans and boxers in one motion, and put all of his length into my mouth. I closed my eyes, and let my tongue explore his length as I bobbed up and down. I enjoyed pleasuring him like this, seeing him lose control and knowing I was the reason for it. I could feel him getting close, and he put his hand over his mouth to muster his moans. This turned me on even more, and I knew what would get him to finish. I could feel his eyes on me, so I opened my eyes to meet his, and when they did, I grazed my teeth along his length and swirled my tongue around the tip. This was his undoing, his legs shook the car and I thought it was going to fall apart all together. I continued sucking as he came down from it, enjoying the taste of him in my mouth. He was still hard, clearly wanting more just like me, so I straddled him on top of the car. I was just inches from feeling pure relief of having him inside me, when he pushed me off of him. But before I could feel the hurt of rejection, he quickly explained “I don’t want to total my car,” then got off the car and grabbed my waist, lowering me to the ground with him. I took over control again, and straddled him as he lay on the concrete of the garage. He leaned up on his elbows to kiss me, his tongue exploring my mouth again, as I grinded my wet groin against his thigh. I hovered just above his length, and he roughly inserted himself inside me. We both let out breaths of relief, as we took a moment to savour the feeling of being inside one another. We kissed with a passion that no human could survive, as I’m sure human me would have passed out with the intensity of love and electricity between us. I grinded up and down slowly at first, feeling all of him inside of me was one of my favourite feelings in the world. As my stomach grew in anticipation, I moved faster, and he mimicked my rhythm by thrusting his hips fiercely up and down with mine. Edward’s hands moved from my waist, up my body until they reached my breasts as we continued to kiss. He rotated from gripping my mounds and playing with my nipples. I moaned into his mouth, and he smiled, then continued toying with them even faster. He adjusted his position so that he was deeper inside me, and that did it for me. My legs shook as we continued moving up and down, and I let out my moans into his mouth as I rode out my orgasm, which made him climax, shaking us both as we enjoyed the peak of our sensations. Everything was more intense as a vampire. Every touch was felt deeper than before, we could sense our emotions before we felt them, see our bodies through detailed lenses, not to mention the electricity that coursed through our veins which I wasn’t sure every couple experienced, but we did every time we were near each other, – it was sensory overload. I lay on his chest for a few minutes, breathing in his scent and letting it sink into my every part of my body. He stroked my hair and back lightly, kissing the top of my head every few seconds.  
“As much as I would love to lay here for hours with you, we should move before someone sees us” he suggested, and I knew by someone he meant Emmett, as he would be the only one brave enough to actually walk in on us like this. I sprang up, and looked for my shirt which was torn to pieces on the ground. Edward grinned apologetically, “I would say I’m sorry about that, but that would be lying. I enjoyed that very much.” My stomach churned with fire again. He took my hand and led me to the trunk of the car, got his duffle bag and retrieved two t-shirts. He slid the maroon colored shirt over my head, slowly inching it down until it reached my thighs, as it was much longer on me than him. He took a step back, looking at me like I was the Mona Lisa in the Louvre, “I will never understand how I got so lucky, but for whatever reason I am forever grateful.” My heart swelled, and I took the grey t-shirt from his hands, and slid it over his body slowly, running my hands over each muscle on his stomach. I put my hand over his heart, and looked into his love-struck eyes, “Never take this away from me again please.” He put his hand over mine, and turned it so that we were holding hands against his chest.  
“It felt like I left it here with you, I felt empty without you Bella, and Renesmee. My family.”  
I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him slowly, pouring all of my love for him into it. He returned the feeling. Then he broke the kiss, “It seemed like you kept Renesmee busy, I love being able to see what I missed. Although I wish I was there, especially to teach her how to play baseball, and she seems to have grown again,” he said disappointedly. “Can I ask you something?” he asked softly.  
“Always” I answered, curious as to what he was going to say.  
“Will you ever forgive me for leaving you?” He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.  
“Edward, don’t be silly. You had to go, it was for Renesmee and our family” I said, not understanding why this would require my forgiveness. He looked at me, his brows furrowed as he was bewildered by my answer. The pain in his eyes made me realize what he was referring to, when he left me last year. It felt as though my heart had been punched into my spine, as I remembered that moment, which seems so long ago now. It was difficult to retrieve some of my human memories, but the ones with a strong emotional tie were easy to remember, and I was grateful for this when it came to the good ones, but not this one. I leaned forward and kissed our hands that were still intertwined against his chest, and looked up at him.  
“Edward don’t. We’ve been through this -” but he cut me off before I could continue.  
“Renesmee showed me in her memories, snippets of you looking lifeless… quick moments but she caught them. I’m so sorry I’ve done this to you Bella, but you do know I will never leave you again right? Even for a trip, I don’t think I could bear going through that again. Being away from you made me anxious, and feel detached from my body, like I wasn’t myself. Please forgive me, I will try and make it up to you, forever.” His eyes looked as though they would have tears if he were human, brimming with sadness and regret. I pressed my lips to his, trying to put the ache behind us and remind him of what matters most, us being together now.  
“It’s not your fault I’m an emotional mess. I just felt drained and weak, even though that’s impossible. This was different, you didn’t leave me like that, but I still worried whether you would come back or not. You never know what can happen, and I didn’t like not being there to protect you incase something did happen,” I winced at the image of something happening to him but continued on “I know you feel the electricity we feel when we’re near each other, and being without you took everything away from me, my soul, my love, my everything.” His eyes turned warm, and loving as he grinned my favourite crooked smile.  
“I love you Bella, now, then, always, forever,” he said as he used his other hand to caress my cheek. I leaned into his hand, and smiled.  
“And I will try forever to get you to understand that I will always love you, no matter what past or future troubles we experience. But, I do have a few things in mind for making it up to me…today was nice.” We both laughed.  
“That was more than nice, that was… I can’t even fathom the words,” he said, and I was shocked at his loss of words as his vocabulary was rather large. “If that is the case though, I must honor your desires Mrs. Cullen. How about we head back to our house? Carlisle and Esme are going to spend a few hours with Renesmee,” his voice trailed off as he brushed my hair behind my shoulders and started to kiss my neck. I shivered, and the warm feeling in my lower abdomen returned. In an instant, I was on his back as he headed towards our house. As he ran I sucked and kissed his neck while running my fingers up and down his chest. He picked up his pace. We finally reached our house in the forest, and as soon as he opened the door I tore his shirt to pieces, again. He went to rip mine off but I caught his hand just inches away from the hem, and shook my head. I had another idea in mind. He looked confused, so I grabbed his hand and led him to our room, forcing him to sit on the ottoman. I was nervous, but I wanted to try something different, to see how crazy I could drive him before he lost control. “I do remember how to undress myself, so now you’re just going to watch, no touching until I’m done.”  
His mouth dropped open, and he leaned back against the end of the bed to watch the show. I reached under my t-shirt that looked like a dress, and slid my skirt painfully slow down my legs, and flicked to the side of the room. His mouth was still open in shock. I swayed over to him, and turned my back as I got closer to him, then sat down on his legs. He sucked in a breath. I began to grind against his legs, and when I could feel him harden I got up. I turned around to face him and as slow as I could, began to lift my shirt up, stopping right before my groin and bringing it back down again. He growled at that, and I smirked, continuing the same motions, teasing him. Another growl, this time it sounded more urgent. Despite us both being vampires, Edward was still faster, and before I could resist him, he pulled me onto his lap as he ripped my shirt apart. His mouth roughly attacked my nipples, and I was grateful for the chick flicks Alice and I watched, as they suggested teasing a man could lead to rough intimacy. I pulled aggressively on his hair, and moaned as he continued to attack my chest with his exquisite tongue. I pushed him so that he was on the bed, and he rolled me over so that he was on top, pulling my hands above my head as he held them in place. He licked my neck and continued to tease me slowly, as he sucked each of my breasts, then moved to my stomach, down to my hips, and kissed my inner thigh. I let out a moan, and he roughly stuck two fingers inside of me, thrusting quickly in and out. This wasn’t Edward’s usual style, we liked to build up the moment, but I wasn’t complaining. He began sucking and licking my nub, and that made my core ignite with fire. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair, or squeeze the sheets but as soon as I tried to move my hands, he pushed them back down, quickening his motions on my groin. Wow. I couldn’t resist it any longer, I let go and screamed his name as I orgasmed. Before I could even finish, he entered inside of me, all of him. Now my mouth dropped open. He thrusted hard and fast, and I begged him not to stop. He growled, and began attacking my nipples once again. I moaned louder than I meant to, “God I love you” I screamed out. This was his undoing, and as he reached his peak, I did as well. We shook the bed so hard from our sensations that the legs gave out and the bed fell to the floor. I laughed, and he smiled against my chest. Our breathing started to slow down, I ran my fingers up and down his back and he stared lovingly into my eyes.  
“That was… wow. I’m sorry for my behaviour, but you drove me wild not letting me touch you. It was driving me crazy not being inside you already.”  
Did he really just say that? My insides turned. I threw my leg over his back and pushed his body closer to mine, and he knew what I wanted. Again. It really was going to be a long night.

The storm was about to start and we were all in the clearing waiting for Alice’s signal to begin the game. Emmett and Jasper were rough housing, getting pumped up for the game. Renesmee, Alice and Rosalie were talking strategy, while Carlisle and Esme set up the bases. Edward and I stood beside one another, hands intertwined, as we took in the moment. The first and last time I ever watched them play baseball, I was still a human which was the catalyst that set off a chain of events that forever changed our futures, but I couldn’t be more grateful for them. Edward had told me that when he first realized his feelings for me, he wanted to be sure he wouldn’t hurt me so he had Alice constantly checking the future, giving him a percentage on the likelihood that he wouldn’t kill me. Alice mentioned a challenge he had to overcome in order to truly be safe with me, and he originally had thought he overcame it in the meadow, but he was wrong. He didn’t realize it until we were in the ballet studio, and venom was burning throughout my body. The real challenge was Edward stopping, did he love me enough to stop or would he kill me? Although the physical and emotional pain from the events in Arizona were deeply ingrained in our memories, I was thankful for James in a sense, because Edward was forced to come to the realization that he really did love me more than he loved my blood. I pulled back from my thoughts, and looked over at Edward, he must have been thinking about the same things because his large grin faded into a smaller one. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, “Hey, all that matters is now, I want you to enjoy this don’t- ” He leaned in and gave me a quick but passionate kiss.  
“I am enjoying this, but I couldn’t not think about the last time we were here… and you’re right. All that matters is now, although I will forever be grateful for the experiences that somehow led us here.” His smiled returned again, “and for my sister who is envisioning a win for my team” he said in an overly confident voice, and took off for the field before I could respond.  
The teams were Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Renesmee, and then Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I – Esme was the umpire. “It’s time!” Alice yelled, with a huge smile on her face. Emmett insisted that I bat first, since it was my first time playing as a vampire and together as a family. Edward, Rosalie and Renesmee were already in the outfield. My heart swelled with joy looking at them, Renesmee beaming at her father with excitement, and he with love for her and this moment. I grabbed the bat and got into position at home plate, and winked at Edward knowing he could see me from the outfield. Carlisle threw the ball, and I swung just at the right second, sending the ball flying over Edward’s head. He quickly put Renesmee on his shoulders and ran towards the ball. I took off, and just as I was rounding third I heard the sound of Renesmee cheering as she caught my ball. I was out, but couldn’t feel happier than I did in this moment. Everything was perfect, and I would never tire of this life with my family, daughter and soulmate. I smiled to myself as I savoured another perfect moment of my forever.


End file.
